


Rhymes Like Dimes

by limanade



Category: School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Hate to Love, Kinda mob/gang au too??, M/M, School Rapper 2, khiphop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limanade/pseuds/limanade
Summary: Lee Byungjae, a cashier at a mundane gas station. Also does occasional side favors for debts he owed.Kim Haon, a rookie police officer who just so happened to find a lead on the most recent murder in the city.





	1. I don't wanna waste my time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rhymes Like Dimes from MF Doom.  
> I also know nothing about the police, so all my info is most likely wrong. f the popo,,  
> Enjoy!

July 22  
9:53 pm

It's another night shift at the gas station, like most days for Byungjae. He's currently ringing up a customer, bored out of his mind. Two bottle of Coca-Cola, and in a monotone voice, the cashier says. "That'll be $4.25." 

As Byungjae shifted his focus, he say the glint of a gun in the customers hands. Now this situation was quite common in the gas station, and the gloomy boy quietly speed dialed 911, and then warned, "Sir, I need you put down-"

"P-PUT YOUR HANDS UP! OPEN UP THE CASH REGISTER AND GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!" The customer held up a small piston and a large bag, and Byungjae sighed. Another petty robber with no skills or class. The cashier was going to knock the gun out of the customers hand and trap him (from self-defense classes and experiences like these), but before he could do that, someone already beat him to it. 

Unknown to both Byungjae and the robber, there was another guy in the aisles. The guy skillfully swiped the gun from the robber by twisting his arm, and then turning him around to trap him between the counter and his own legs. The robber was now lowly facing Byungjae, the counter as a wall between them, and the new guy holding the robber in place from the back. The gun was on the floor, locked.

"I had it under control." Are the only words Byungjae says, only half serious. He definitely does not need a hero for that part of his life, he just calls the police so they can take the criminal away. The guy with puffed out hair, smiling dumbly, innocently said, "I know! I saw you call 911, so here I am!"

Byungjae did another once over, now taking in every detail. The guy looked like your typical college student. He wore a colorful hoodie that seemed to be swallowing him, his short stature making it seem even more so, and he looked cute despite being questioned.

"You're a cop?" The cashier asked, clearly not believing the young guy, who then whipped out a police badge. It was shiny and new and official. "Yeah, but off duty. I'm a rookie cop, names Haon!"

"Well thanks Haon, but I could've handled it. I guess I didn't need to call the police." Byungjae muttered, and the robber was still there, listening to their entire conversation held by Haons iron grip. "Ugh, we get it! You caught me, now can you let me at least switch into a more comfortable position? This isn’t exactly ideal…"

"Oh, sorry sir." Haon says, sincerely apologetic to the now criminal. The rookie cop and the robber look as if they're in a xxx scene. Watching attentively, Byungjae kicked the gun further away. "Don't worry about, I've got the gun."

"That's good, and do you have any string?" Haon asked, still holding the robbers hands behind his back. "I'll check in the back."

With the robber now tied to a chair, Byungjae is forced to small talk with Haon till the cops arrive. Luckily, Haon asks all the questions and tells him more than he ever inquires, or want to know. "You didn't tell me your name yet, what is it?"

"Byungjae."

So Byungjae, do you work here often? I'm sure you're used to all the petty crimes in the city since you have the police on speed Dial." Haon is beaming, totally invested in this conversation that Byungjae has literally said open word in. 

"I work the evening shifts 6 days a week."

"Oh that's nice. Are you a student?" As Byungjae is watching Haon animatedly talk, he can only think of bright he glows like the sun. It's making the gloomy boy want to hide. 

"Yep."

The rookie police officer pays no mind to Byungjae short answers, and continues talking brightly. "What's your major?" 

"Music."

"That's so cool! If wasn't accepted in the police academy, my second choice was music. How old are you? I'm 21."

"I'm 21 too."

"Wow, we could've been attending the same classes!"

Byungjae can only nod, mouth now too parched and wanting to crawl into himself. An awkward silence fills the room, with the burglar tied to the chair. With no extra noise, Byungjae notices that Haon is a good couple inches shorter than him, and is certainly too positive for him.

"Oh, I forgot about my groceries! Do you think I could still pay for them?" Haon exclaimed, rushing to get his leftover basket of unpaid items by the aisle of magazines. 

"I don't see why not," Byungjae replies in monotone, as they both meet at the cash register. A jug of milk, a bag of chips, a toothbrush, and two packs of strawberry gum. 

The scene feels too casual for what just happened minutes ago, a plastic counter separating them as if they were strangers, but Byungjae pays no mind, and Haon doesn't comment either. Through the constant beeping of items, Byungjae thinks that they're really still strangers, because though they know each other's names, he'll just become another blank face in a sea of millions. 

"That'll be $14.38."

"Thanks, Byungjae." The cop says, and at the same moment police cars pull up with Their lights blaringly bright. The now criminal was taken in by the police and the last he sees of Haon is him giving a toothy grin and waving a goodbye. Byungjae just awkwardly waved back, just a bit less enthusiastic.

The moon is shining beautifully as the police left, the havoc leaving with them. Another night at the gas station, Byungjae thinks to himself, and he continues to stare at nothingness till his eyes roll backwards.

-

July 29  
1:42 am

The artificial lights are annoyingly bright as Byungjae is sitting behind the cash register. Legs up and eyes tired, only a couple people show up during the late night, so soon the boy started dozing off. 

'Ding dong'

Startled, Byungjae woke up immediately, already used to the feeling of short sleep, and acting as if he wasn't napping on the job. Today's not a lucky day.

A tall guy dressed like he just walked out of a teachers meeting was grinning bittersweetly as he walked straight towards the sleepy boy, leaning on the counter. "Hey Byungjae, how you've been?"

"It's been okay, Rohan. " Byungjae said uninterested, clearly annoyed. The guy, Rohan, took a package of strawberry gum and chewed a piece. "I told you not to call me that."

"Ugh, don't worry, no one's here, mister Webster B." Byungjae said, rolling his eyes. "And stop taking store merchandise, we're running low in strawberry gum. That's a dollar to you."

Rohan tossed him the rest of the gum package. "Here, it's all yours, it's even your favorite flavor." Byungjae took it and put it back on the shelf, and then said. "So why are you really here? I thought I did my last job just fine."

"Yeah, you definitely did well, and that's why they're are asking for you again. The police seem to be cracking down on us, and that's where you come in." Rohan stated, though it was clear who had more power over who." Remember the deal? "

Lee Byungjae, roped into the assassin world just once, was now paying for it through various actions. Due to his clean slate and quiet nature, no one recognizes him, and being easy on the eyes was a plus. Usually it was just getting information by talking someone up, but it always left a bitter taste in his mouth. Knowing that you were responsible for someone's murder is now a feeling he's getting used to. It's either this, or his own life. 

Groaning, Byungjae said in a low voice. "Mmm, who is it this time?"

"It's an officer we saw at our last meeting point. He seems quite new, so this should be easy." Rohan informed, and he never mentions names on tape for court and evidence, but they both know Byungjae will erase it anyway. "All we need you to do is be his friend, get him to trust you, and invite him to one of our parties. You know what happens next. "

Rohan took out a white pristine envelope from his suit jacket and gave it to the cashier. Byungjae reluctantly took the letter, already feeling sorry for the target. Rohan than spoke in a much softer tone. "You know, I wouldn't do this if I had a choice." 

Byungjae just looked apprehensive, and sighed. "I know, but that's just how life works. Isn't it?" He gave Rohan a sick smile.

"You get a month, see you at the end of August."

The door clicked closed, and Byungjae fell fast asleep, the letter burning in his hand.


	2. nylon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say...insert meme of the reader going "I hope you finish writing", and op goes "Me too".
> 
> That's all i have to say, but enjoy! It's been sat in my notes for a long time, so you guys deserve it. btw nothing is accurate so you can school me in the comments below, thanks.
> 
> title is from Nylon by Haon ft. Ph1  
> go support my boy on smtm777

August 1  
3:12 pm

Laying in his too small bed cot, Byungjae reluctantly took out the letter and opened it. As always, there's one piece of white paper with a name, bio, contacts, and photos that Byungjae was later going to burn once he remembered everything.

Police officer Kim Haon of the Richmond Police Department.

Haon? Was it that Haon who caught the robber? The Haon that radiated so much light that it made Byungjae want to cower?  
The pictures confirmed it. Haon was wearing his police uniform and holding up a certificate, looking proud. Looking like he could actually change the world with his career choice, though his hair was completely different. Short, straight, and absolutely ugly. 

Byungjae's now so thankful for his new up-do, a little eye candy never hurt while on the job.

Ranked 4th at the National Vancouver Police Academy in class of 2018, Kim Haon was an 'outstanding student' from his higher ups. Also 'resourceful and bright, his way of thinking is contagious'. 

Knowing Haon before because of the incident was actually quite lucky for Byungjae, usually at least. It was the perfect conversation starter, but the boy wasn't fond of how happy he was all the time. It sure was strange, but Byungjae has met weirder people, and police officers are kinda easy, not to be too demeaning. 

His 7x4 room seems to more open than usual. It doesn't feel as constricting, especially since he just woke up from the night shift like most days, but it must be a good sign for him to set a plan into action. Set, trap, and go! Soon, he'll have Kim Haon wrapped around his finger with no notice of being on deaths doorsteps.

But for now, another nap is in need, Byungjae thinks as he yawns and settles back into bed. His brain feels fuzzy, and the thought of a plan is completely thrown off as his ratty blankets cover him. Besides, this is for the lack of sleep due to the constant night shifts, not because his brain hurts from over processing. 

 

-

 

August 1  
1:58 am

"Ah, Strawberry gum." 

Byungjae exclaimed, as he scans the customers items. The customer, a high school student, says, "Yeah, it's pretty good, especially this brand."

The cashier can only nod in response, an idea lighting up in his head, and a grin appears on his face without his consent. The student walks off with the newly acquired strawberry gum, humming a random tune. Byungjae on the other hand is formatting a blueprint in his mind.

To physically print or write plans to kill someone is just setting yourself up to be caught by the lousy police (sorry Haon). Although it's kind of a lame plan, enticing someone with strawberry gum isn't exactly professional, Byungjae could care less. It's his favorite too, and Snickers, or any chocolate bars for that matter. Living from paycheck to paycheck isn't exactly luxurious, and the gas station is the new Whole Foods. 

All he has to do is meet Haon face to face to set the plan in motion. Psychologists say people will trust you more, subconsciously or not, if they like the way you smell. That night, Byungjae sneaks a whole stack of strawberry gum into his worn out backpack, and with the sun just rising he sleeps for once with a smile on his face. 

 

-

August 2  
3:52 pm  
-Bean Around The World- 

A cafe is pretty standard for first meetings, at least for Byungjae. This one in particular is quite upscale and costly, due to the fact that its location is right in the middle of the busiest place in the city, not to mention a block away from the police station. With the sunlight shining down on his green tea latte, the window provides a perfect view point. 

Dressed in a button down with a gray sweater on top (much too fancy for him), he patiently waits, doing some light reading. The hat he's wearing covers half his face, as to not draw attention, but in this part of the area it's too neat and too orderly so he's feeling a bit self-conscious. The dress shirt only helps by so little. Byungjae doesn't really belong here, but the drinks aren't bad.

An hours past, and he's been reading the same men's health magazine ten times over, but then again he's used to it. The first meeting always takes the longest, and he proceeds to switch magazines. Dozens of people walk by since it's already rush hour, some wearing uniforms, business clothes, and just whatever else. Their heedy footsteps blur his mind out as he waits. 

The same barista at the cafe has been constantly asking him if he needs anything, and every time he says 'no', his spine pickles up that much more. He's surprised he hasn't been kicked out yet. Although Byungjae could easily be a smooth talker when required, running on 4 hours of sleep is rough. The waiter, a boy around his age with yellow puffy hair, is beginning to wear him down, and Byungjaes now looking at the desserts menu as the waiter smiles. 

Deciding on strawberry shortcake, his eyes flick up and the lapel pin on the boys white dress shirt reads 'Jinyoung'. Byungjae can only politely say, "I'll have one slice of the strawberry shortcake. Thanks, Jinyoung." 

"No problem!" Jinyoung says happily, as if he won a prize for making another customer spend more money than necessary. In response, Byungjae can only give a large tip. He feels cheated by society, but can't help himself. 

As the plentiful slice of cake was placed in front of him, the door rung and the gloomy boy naturally turned his head to glance at who it is, as he's been doing for the past 2 hours. Bingo, target acquired. 

There's Kim Haon in all his police uniform glory, not even needing to order because the baristas already whipping something up as soon as they made eye contact and walked in. The rookie cop was here with some of his rowdy coworkers, not yet noticing Byungjae innocently tucked away in the corner of the building.

The police group settles in a table, casual bantering ensues, and they chat for about 15 minutes with their drinks. Haon chose a sweet fruity drink, much different to his caffeine addicted coworkers. Seems to fit his never ending positivity, and Byungjae can't really feel bad for this job as his coworkers stand up to leave.

He's still talking to one officer, a higher up, Byungjae would assume. Probably talking about the meeting Rohan had, about when to attack and uncover this whole business. It's nice to know you're undercover beforehand. Grinning, Byungjae makes his way to the cop, confident and cocky, his easiest cover up.

As Haon turns to leave along with his buddies, Byungjae just seemed to 'accidentally' walk past him in that instance, spilling the fruity drink on his lavish sweater. 

"Oh my days! I'm so sorry! I'll go get you some napkins!" And with that, Haon was gone to the waiters, getting much too many napkins then needed. Byungjae pretended to be annoyed, but all he could think was that it really wasn't Haons fault, but this kind of tactic worked great for nice people.

Byungjae then took off his soiled sweater, leaving him with a slightly ruined button down and the self realization that he now has to pay a dollar extra to clean it. He should've thought of a better first meeting. 

Luckily, Haon looks just as genuine as the first time, though more apologetic. The cop seems frantic to ease the crease on Byungjaes forehead, and proceeds to soak up the extra liquids. "Sorry dude, I didn't see you there. I'll clean your sweater or buy you a drink or something, whatever you want." 

"Hey, aren't you the guy at the gas station? The rookie cop?" Byungjae feigns confusion, pointing at the badge shining proudly on the other boys chest.

"Byungjae?! Wow, I can't believe I would see you again, it really is a small world." Haon immediately brightens up, "Anymore bad guys show up?"

A faint smile appears on Byungjaes face, he's acting normal "Uh, not since that night, but how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I just got off my shift at the police station right around the corner!" The police officer says, and Byungjae again has to act surprised. "I really am sorry about your sweater, white stains so easily," Haon mutters.

Slyly, Byungjae takes a step closer and admires how dedicated the boy is cleaning his sweater. "Are you busy tonight?" He questions, as if asking him out on a date in broad daylight. 

"Um, uh nope! Nothing to do tonight." Haon replies, glancing at his shoes. He's nervous, Byungjae can tell. He's seen that face on countless other dirty criminals, but none look as flustered as Haon. He definitely thought he was asked out, but Byungjae is almost sad to silently dismiss it.

"Well if that's the case, then why don't you buy me a drink for the sweater?" Byungjae says sweetly, a complete 180 from the first meeting at the gas station, but it seems like Haon doesn't mind as he feebly answers, "Sounds good." 

They go up the register together and Haon orders a white mocha. Thank goodness for the worker or else Byungjae would've burned up at the prospect of awkward silence. He knows he's being forward, but that's what normal people do, right? 

The two boys sit down at the original table, where Byungjaes strawberry cake is still innocently lying. It's a booth table tucked away in the corner, and suddenly it feels all too personal, even in a public setting. Before Byungjae can even start, Haon word vomits.

"Is this a date?"

Now, Byungjae could play it two different ways: say yes or no. Obviously saying no is the safest answer, in all terms, but Haon was uncharacteristically cute. This is the real word vomit. It comes out of nowhere and-

"If you want it to be."

Great. The surprising third option, leaving it open ended. Byungjae just flashes one of those people smiles, and Haon can only hide behind his hands. He wants to say the only reason they're talking is because he's gonna be dead in a month, even he knows that's a mood killer. What he needs is connection. There's nothing more connected than a couple fresh in love who can't stop sucking each other's faces. Besides, being gay is really overlooked when you're part of the assassination. 

Kim Haon is still shy in front of Byungjae, their knees lightly knocking against each other underneath the table. "So, Haon, what's it like being a cop?"

"Um, it's honestly a little bit boring. It pales in comparison to those cop shows, but we do get free donuts..." The boy rambles on and on, almost like a young child, and Byungjae can't help but do another once over. 

Upon closer inspection, Haon might not be the sweetest eye candy, but boy oh boy there's something there. His straight creased uniform and adorable bunny teeth have Byungjae nervous in his seat. Nervous! Yeah, he can think about how cute Haon is at home, but on a mission where he's gonna potentially kill him, is a little different.

Usually he ropes ugly basterds that deserve it, but Haon... Is just Haon. Byungjae has to look away every couple of seconds to clear any unnecessary thoughts. The cake doesn't seem as previously alluring. 

Byungjae decides to humor him with their first meeting. "Well if it makes you feel better, anything's better than being a gas station cashier. Petty theft and scanning miscellaneous items take up the whole day. " 

Haon grins in response to this, albeit still nervous. "Have there been any more thefts since, last time? You can call me now if anyone's causing trouble!" 

"Ha, that's not necessary, since all my shifts are pretty late, but thanks anyways. And no, there have been no crimes committed at my humble establishment." The older couldn't help but smile. A real smile, and decided to turn into a flirt. "Besides, I don't even have your phone number, how would I call you?"

The rookie cop is scratching the back of his neck, getting the underlying message. Still so nervous, it was fun to watch Haon struggle. "Uh-Yeah, ha ha..." 

Byungjae just held out his phone as Haon shyly took it, careful not to make an inappropriate amount of contact. It reminded Byungjae of himself, under his facade of 'Vinxen' and all. "I'll call you next time there's ever trouble."

"Uh, yeah, sounds good." At this moment their drinks arrived and Haon graciously accepted it. The boys still squirming in his seat. Either Byungjae has gotten more handsome or he knows he's gonna die.

A notification pops up on Haons phone, and the cop off duty is quickly looking at it, reading it with an uneasy expression. He then turns to face the boy sitting across from him. "Hey Byungjae, I'm really sorry but I have to go now. Something happened an-and I need to go."

In five seconds Byungjae is sitting alone, his drink still full and his heart feeling the slightest heavy. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Haon made up some fib to get away, though when the flirting arose, he was definitely reciprocating. Reciprocating in that he didn't deny Byungjae his number, but then again it could be fake. This is how the game is played, and no amount of thinking would change the previous interaction. 

That doesn't stop him, of course, but at least he has something to look forward to. He's always been a heavy sleeper.

 

2 Weeks (a fortnight) Earlier  
2:18 am

Late, but the summer heat only eases slightly as the open window does nothing to relieve Haon of his lack of sleep. The city lights are blinking blearily into the dark background as the boy rubs his eyes for the nigth time. It's a scenic view of 'downtown' Vancouver, but with it comes noisy neighbors and lucrative businesses that are just skimming legal. Downtown Vancouver and 'downtown vancouver' are two very different things, if you're above the age of 18.

His window is half stripped of paint. His door creaks like a grandmothers back. The walls are paper thin, but it’s not a red light district. Cops don’t just live here, Haon lives here. A newly graduated police officer, who is miles away from home because he was lucky enough to be accepted into one of the best police academies, and now a notable department. The reason he chose to live in a dump like this was due to his motivation of helping others, and 'spreading the color of the sky all over the world'. Even his clothes is starting to smell like artificial strawberry.

Call him a mamas boy, but he guiltily regrets it. Only at times like this, when the city never sleeps, and his neighbors are getting it on for the seventh time this night. He can't blame them though, because his thoughts keep going back to Byungjae, that blunt cashier. His old love life was wayward because he's only dated girls, but if he can spread the color of the sky, then he should be himself too. 

The humid breeze is making Haon sticky to the touch, and as go-go girls are making their rounds, he drifts off. Below his shoddy apartment, a covert bang sounds, and the word "Hasan" whispers across the now silent street.

Haon has always been a light sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect a new chapter in at least a couple of months.  
> Love you guysss <333333

**Author's Note:**

> Okay why is this ship so tiny, v disappointing. Anyways, i hope to inspire and grow this wonderful ship and keep supporting all our boys!! Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas or criticism for this fic I'm totally open to it. Thanks for reading <3<3<3


End file.
